


Warm

by cuteunni



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Wheein only has one person in mind when her nightmares get a little too real.





	Warm

Wheein sat with her arms wrapped around her knees in the center of her bed wrapped tightly in her blankets trying to get warm. Every time she closed her eyes an overwhelming sense of cold dread rushed over her. It was the same feeling she got when her so called father contacted her for money, but the feeling would vanish when she opened her eyes and remembered he couldn’t get to her here. It wasn't the first time this happened, but now that the public knew about her family problems it had been an almost nightly occurrence.  
  
“Why do I keep letting him make me feel like this?”  
  
Unable to stand it any longer she climbed from the bed and exited her apartment. Quietly she made her way up the elevator and through the darkened hall until she was outside Moonbyul's apartment door. She hesitated for a moment and turned away with all intentions of going back to her room, but she stopped just a few steps away. She looked to the door and down the hall where she came from and suddenly felt the darkness surrounding her. She quickly went back to the door and keyed in the entrance code. It opened quietly and she stepped inside letting it close behind her. Other than the moonlight the apartment was completely dark. She stepped around the corner and stopped when she saw Moonbyul sleeping peacefully. A pang of guilt went through Wheein so she looked away.  
  
_Moonbyul will never know I was here_. Wheein thought.  
  
Wheein made for the couch and carefully made herself comfortable so as not to disturb Moonbyul. It amazed her that Moonbyul had not awakened yet, the woman was such a light sleeper. This was not the first time she invited herself into Moonbyul's home in the middle of the night. When she first told Moonbyul of the nightmares Moonbyul told her she was always welcome to come, if that's where she felt safe. 

Nothing ever happened, most of the time Moonbyul would just pull the covers back and let her get in and then would wrap her arms around Wheein. Soon after they would fall into a peaceful slumber and the next morning Moonbyul would already be up or vice versa. Neither took offense to it. Moonbyul was just happy that Wheein felt safe with her.   
  
The first time Wheein came to Moonbyul she was truly scared, frightful almost. She had allowed her fears to consume her and it was more than she could bare. She was shaking she felt so cold when she showed up outside Moonbyul’s door. After a moment of waiting she turned to leave when the door opened and Moonbyul’s sleepy face came into view.  
  
"Wheein?" She asked concerned. Wheein’s arms were wrapped around her herself and she was shaking from head to toe.  
  
”You okay?" Moonbyul stepped out into the hall and gently grasped her elbows. "You're really cold Wheein maybe you should see a doctor?"  
  
She shook her head, “No, I j-just need to get warm."  

She hoped Moonbyul understood the hidden request and she must have because she nodded and guided Wheein inside. Once inside Moonbyul helped her to the bed and pulled down the covers.   
  
"I'll take the couch you get comfortable.”  
  
“No please,” she wrapped her arms around herself tighter and clenched her jaw. "I don't want to be alone." 

She met Moonbyul’s eyes and she almost whimpered from the compassion in them. Moonbyul had the warmest eyes she had ever seen.   
  
"Okay," Moonbyul nodded gently as she climbed into the bed and scooted to the other side. "Come on," She urged softly taking Wheein’s hands and bringing her closer. She climbed in and turned her back to Moonbyul letting her bring the cover over them both. They moved around until they were both comfortable with Moonbyul’s arms wrapped around Wheein their hands intwined and held close to her chest. Some time had passed and Moonbyul a little shifted closer to her.  

"You doing okay?” She whispered knowing Wheein wasn't asleep.   
  
“I'm not cold anymore," Wheein admitted shyly. "Thank you."  
  
Moonbyul rested her chin on Wheein’s shoulder. 

"Anytime Wheein,” She assured softly. Before Wheein knew it she was warm and fast asleep.   
  
Wheein smiled at the memory as she watched Moonbyul from the couch. She knew Moonbyul would not mind if she crawled in beside her but she didn't want to disturb her slumber. Moonbyul too had her own nightmares and found it hard to sleep sometimes.  
  
The fear induced cold was not so bad now but she was still afraid to close her eyes. Almost an hour passed and she was still unable to fall into slumber. On tired legs she stood from the couch and made for the bed. Carefully she lifted the covers and got in beside Moonbyul as she started to stir.  
  
“It's me," Wheein soothed pulling the cover over them.  
  
“Wheein,” Moonbyul reached out and brought her closer, “I won’t let him get you. I promise.”

“I know." She smiled sleepily. Soon the fear was gone and she drifted off peacefully.


End file.
